


Double-Drabble: Thank You for Taking an Interest

by Yamx



Series: Those We Love the Best [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it that meeting people from our childhood so often makes us feel like children again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Drabble: Thank You for Taking an Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



> Originally written as a [stocking stuffer](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/142894.html?thread=2001454#t2001454) for Wendymr. Thanks for all the betas. :) (And thank you to Canaana for _this_ beta.)

"Don't I know you from Boeshane?" A holler interrupts Jack's contemplation of the skirt Rose is trying on and the pleasing things it does to her ass.

He sighs. "Hi, Taylor." Of all the 'Shanees he might have met, did it have to be the school bully? Maybe he's mellower now.

Taylor grins. "If it isn't the little boy who couldn't get laid."

Or maybe not. Jack winces. It was never "couldn't." He'd hated himself after Gray. Hadn't wanted to let anyone close. There'd been offers.

But Taylor wouldn't have believed that then and he doesn't seem like he would now.

Jack sees the Doctor open his mouth. He shakes his head. No point arguing with people like that.

"Didn't you join the Time Agency – probably hoping a badge'd get you some tail?"

He joined to reinvent himself. Sex was only a small part of that. Another thing Taylor wouldn't get.

"Did it work?" Taylor leers.

Before Jack can reply, Rose pulls him into a simply indecent snog. The Doctor grinds his groin into Jack's hip and nibbles his neck.

After more than a minute, Jack breaks the kiss and smiles at the gaping Taylor. "Worked just fine, thanks."


End file.
